International patent application publication WO 98/09173 discloses an active wheel-speed sensor for transmitting the rotational speed information from a motor vehicle wheel to the electronic controller of a braking system. The wheel-speed signal is transmitted in the form of rectangular pulses to the controller via a current interface. The current transmitted via the interface simultaneously provides the electrical power supply for the active sensor, with the result that only two lines are needed for connecting sensor and controller.
The vehicles of today comprise a multiplicity of electronic control units, which process sensor-based information. There are various approaches to signal processing in order to provide a plurality of these control units with the information from a sensor such as, for example, a wheel-speed sensor having current interface, for instance approaches such as CAN, FlexRay or interface emulation by simulating a sensor signal at the hardware level, in which approach a signal that simulates the operation of a sensor is generated in a controller. The times resulting therefrom for transmitting the information to the individual control units have a detrimental effect on the response times of the vehicle systems that process this information. Shortest possible response times, for instance in hazardous situations, are sometimes imperative for safety-related motor vehicle systems in particular.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an electronic arrangement in a motor vehicle that allows reduced response times of motor vehicle systems.